Inhibitions Undone
by TrickyTrixx
Summary: After dancing around each other for years, for the first time Marinette and Adrien are both single. And when there might finally be a light at the end of the tunnel for the two heroes, of course an Akuma would attack. When it turns out the villain can unleash the inhibitions of soulmates, what will the two discover about themselves and what they really want? /Rated M for explicit


**A/N: Okay, truth time. I normally write for another fandom and I haven't done a smut chapter in a while so this is kind of testing my skills to see if they are rusty. I hope you enjoy! And please feel free to message or review for feedback. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous. Or the characters. Or a conscience.**

 ** _My attempt at flirting in a bar:_**  
 **"How much does a polar bear weigh?"**  
 **"Let me guess. Enough to break the ice."**  
 **"What? That would be foolish. How would it ever get around?"**

* * *

 _Somewhere in Paris…_

With a skip in her step she entered her apartment building, waving cheerfully at the man sitting at the lobby desk. He gave her a short wave and a smile, continuing on with his phone conversation without missing a beat, a skill learned from many years as a reception worker. Still grinning widely, the woman pressed the button for the elevator, surprised but gratefully so when it immediately opened.

 _'Must be my lucky day!'_

It was easy for her to believe that since everything had been going her way all day. Humming happily on the way up, she kept reflecting over some of her greatest moments from that morning.

First, a coworker she had always had a problem with had been given transfer orders to another department. He wasn't exactly a team player so there had been no shortage of cheers at the news. Second, she had finally earned a promotion. It came with a bigger office and quite a nice bump in her paycheck. And third, she had been given the second half of the day off as a bonus. With her fiancé off for the day, she knew just how she intended to celebrate everything.

A few steps out of the elevator saw her key turning in the lock and promptly opening the door. So excited was she to share her news that she missed the second handbag resting by the entryway. She did notice how her finance's wallet and phone were still on the counter which meant he was probably still in bed.

Kicking off her heels and smiling seductively, she shook her hair free of it's bun and strode confidently towards her bedroom door. Throwing it wide she cocked her hip only to choke on the words she nearly called out.

There before her, on _her_ bed, lay the man she was to marry, tangled in the sheets with another woman. Her eyes saw them writhing together, moans reaching her ears. But everything was drowned out by the sound of her heart breaking. Letting out a gasp of horror and pain, she whirled around and fled from the apartment.

Collapsing onto a bench just down the street from her building, she wept. Pulling her engagement ring from her finger, she readied to throw it only for her motions to freeze as a black and purple butterfly landed on the jewelry.

 _"Lovemaker. I am Hawkmoth. Your fiancé was unfaithful and tainted the most beautiful of intimate acts. I grant you the ability to illuminate those who are truly in love and expose those who merely play with one's heart. All I ask is that you bring me Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous."_

"I shall restore the purity of intimacy for all those who are true!"

* * *

Freshman year at University was much more challenging than she had ever thought it would be. Thankfully for Marinette, the work was never enough to slow her down. Each assignment she was faced with always came back with glowing scores. Her test results were simply amazing and every teacher adored her. The area where her problems lay however, were the same as back in Lycée.

"Seriously girl? Again?" Alya couldn't believe that her friend, who had had _years_ to learn how to be on time for classes, still managed to be late every day.

"Sorry, sorry! There was a power failure in my building last night and my alarm clock got reset so it never went off. Then when I somehow managed to not be horribly late leaving, the elevator got stuck and so I spent ten minutes in there waiting to get pried out only to learn that the front entrance of the campus building was being remodeled and I had to run all the way down to the back entrance!" Her voice was coming out in wheezes, both from having to rush like a maniac to class and also for how long her explanation took.

"Only you, Marinette. I swear bad luck follows on your heels like an alley cat." Even winded, Marinette recognized the analogy as being incredibly close to reality which made her giggle nervously. "Anyway, you didn't miss much thankfully. Professor Vasseur just walked through the door about five minutes ago so she hasn't even returned our calculus work yet. Something about not getting a memo about the entrance being closed down for remodeling, so I think you'll get some sympathy today."

Thankfully she was right and her professor, who normally would roll her eyes at her students coming in late, this time met her eyes with a look of understanding before shaking her head in exasperation, a move mirrored by Marinette's own.

"So what do you want to do at lunch? There's a new bistro opening across from the Louvre. Could invite the boys? I know Nino would be down for getting together and I hear Adrien is currently single again."

Marinette flushed heavily, her cheeks adopting a brilliant red shine to them. Ever since Lycée when her crush first started on her classmate, Marinette had been trying to find the courage to ask him out. Unfortunately, unlike her super-powered alter-ego, Marinette had failed at bringing the courage of Ladybug over to her normal day routine. Eventually she had gone on to try her hand at other relationships, but none of them really ever worked out. Each time one did end, she would get it in her head to muster up the courage and finally ask her crush out, only to find that he in turn had just started seeing someone else.

And so for the last few years, whenever she was single, Adrien was taken. And when he was finally back on the market, she would already be dating someone else. It was one of the ways she felt life really liked screwing with her. But now, for the first time in a long while, the two of them were both available at the same time.

"I think…that might be fun?" she managed to squeak out, her voice betraying her.

"That's good since I already asked them ten minutes ago and they both agreed." Alya said smugly, enjoying watching her friend's eyes suddenly roll up into the back of her head and nearly collapse on her desk. She chuckled darkly.

Two hours later the girls headed out of class, both of their minds thoroughly melted for the morning. "I'm going for fashion design! Why is Calculus even a requirement?!"

"Mari, we knew this coming in. I'm in Journalism. You think I'm ever going to need," Alya glanced down at her newest homework packet, "trigonometric substitution?" She shuddered violently. "We just have to get the required stuff over and done with so that all we have to focus on is what we actually plan on _doing_ with our lives." Hastily stuffing the papers back in her bag, Alya slung her pack over her shoulder and turned to her friend with a grin. "Ready for lunch?"

Across campus Nino was having much the same conversation with his friend.

"How can you stand it?! This class is going to be the death of me. The melting of my brain! My poor, poor brain." Nino's signature headphones were around his neck but his hands were clenched tight over his head.

Adrien chuckled and gave his friend a light shove. "It's just physics."

" _'Just physics'_ he says. As if that makes it easier to not have my head explode. All the equations!" Nino shuddered. "Why on earth did I let you talk me into this?"

"Hey now, I didn't talk you into anything. I told you I was taking physics and you said you needed a science class anyway so 'why don't we take it together?' Don't blame me," he laughed. "So we're meeting Alya for lunch?"

"Yep!" The mention of his girlfriend put Nino in a slightly better mood, at least smiling instead of looking like he was going to be sick. "And Marinette." He smirked knowingly as he watched Adrien stumble slightly.

"Mar-Marinette's coming?"

"Oh totally, dude. She can't wait to see you. Going on and on about how much she's missed you since-… When did you two last meet up?"

"Uh…Monday?" Since it was only Wednesday the idea of Marinette _missing_ him so badly was a bit confusing. Nino could only grin.

"Damn. Two days without your girlfriend being around. That's gotta suck."

"She's _not_ my girlfriend, Nino!"

"Whatever, dude. I know you've been crushing on her for like the last two years. Ever since the whole Luka thing you've been such a nervous wreck. Surprised you haven't asked her out by now. Where's the confidence?" Nino gave him a lighthearted shove while Adrien spluttered along.

"She's been in a relationship! I'm not just going to try and break her and her boyfriend up just to see if she might be interested. That's just…wrong." It wasn't something he _hadn't_ thought of in the past, but he let those insane fantasies stay where they belonged. In his head.

"And that's way cool of you, dude. But Alya tells me she's single now. Called it quits with her latest beau last week." A close observation of Adrien gave Nino all the answers he was looking for when a thoughtful look came into his friend's eye. "So anyway. Lunch time!"

* * *

It seemed to be going rather smoothly, much to the pleasure of Alya and Nino. The two of them had been trying for years to get their two best friends together after learning that each was pining for the other all the while completely oblivious to any signs they were reciprocated.

After arriving at the restaurant, the two girls had only needed to wait a few minutes for the boys to show up. While being led to their table, Alya had grabbed Nino's hand and all but pulled him in front of their friends to make sure they would get to the table first. Nino, catching on immediately, wisely kept his lips sealed. When they had gotten to their table, an outside one in the bright sunshine, the two had quickly sat on one side rather than how they normally sat. Marinette arched her brow towards Alya but bit her lip once she realized Adrien was sitting down casually, as if it felt completely normal to sit by her.

She on the other hand was experiencing a minor neural collapse. Too many thoughts flitted through her head about how she could possibly screw everything up, from accidentally spilling water all over him when she sat down, which was absurd since they had not even been brought drinks yet, or knocking him completely over causing his head to smash into the ground ' _making him have a concussion and forever destroying his modeling career and he'll totally hate me forever!'_

Her minor panic attack left her standing stiff as a board, unable to even entertain the thought of sitting down until Adrien let out a chuckle and she realized he had stood again and pulled her chair out for her. "Take a seat, Mari. We are here for lunch, after all," he chortled while shooting her a wink.

"Uh, right. You're lunch. I mean _our_ lunch, wait, I'm lunch, No! I didn't mean that you're supposed to eat m- EEP! I'm sorry! GAH!" Her stammered response left Alya and Nino laughing behind their hands trying to stifle any sound but failing gloriously. Adrien meanwhile had started blushing hard but he was able to let out a chuckle before taking his own seat and handing her a menu which she accepted silently.

From there the atmosphere seemed to calm down, conversation turning to classes and discussions about homework. They hadn't experienced much in the past few days so much of the stories were the same, but a couple of favorite anecdotes were soon going back and forth across the table, much to everyone's amusement.

"-so I reached over and turned off the magnet and her hand flopped back down onto the table. And that was how she found out that the 'gold and diamonds!' engagement ring from her fiancé was steel with gold plating and cubic zirconium."

"Oh gosh!" both ladies said with Marinette clasping a hand over her mouth. "How did _that_ go over?" Alya asked with a mixture of glee and pity.

Nino, who had been laughing along with everyone, chimed in having caught the confrontation yesterday afternoon. "Let's just say that the wedding is still on, but their honeymoon has been moved from Tuscany to Bora Bora." Alya snickered delightfully while Marinette tried to hold back tears of laughter.

Adrien was very pleased to see Marinette loosening up. The two had been close for several years now and he was a bit dismayed to see her fumbling her words around him again. He hoped it wasn't because he made her nervous as that really would make it difficult to muster up his courage and ask her out, something that had been gnawing at I'm the entire time they were eating. He had almost worked up the courage when Marinette flinched and lifted her head to stare pointedly at Alya. He didn't notice the table having shifted slightly, nor did he see the wince of pain on her face.

Marinette however was trying to kick Alya back after having received a sharp jab to her shin from the brunette's foot. Alya stared right back, her eyes piercing and eyebrows narrowed. A huff and a few head jerks left Marinette shaking her own slightly back. It took a second wince with a much more noticeable table shift before she glared at her friend and sighed heavily before turning towards him.

"Uhh, Adrien?"

"That's me!" he answered teasingly, a small smirk playing out on his lips. He ignored Nino's face palm and kept his eyes on Marinette, enjoying the small giggle that escaped her lips.

"Yes, that certainly is you. Umm… listen I-…" Shooting a nervous glance back towards Alya, she took a deep breath and faced him again. "I was wondering…would yo-"

A high-pitched scream interrupted the blue-haired girl and all four teenagers whipped their heads around to see if they knew where it was coming from. Soon more screams rang out and Alya, ever the dedicated reporter, grabbed her phone and quickly rushed off. Nino yelled at her to wait and dashed after her, determined to keep his girlfriend safe.

Marinette and Adrien both looked at each other, eyes wide before blurting out a lame excuse at the same time.

"I need to use the-"

"I forgot to turn off-"

Neither really heard the other, both of them already moving towards an isolated spot to transform. A minute later a red spotted heroine could be seen leaping along rooftops, headed for the direction of the screams that had stopped mysteriously.

Seeing her partner up ahead, crouched on a railing and examining the scene below, she landed next to him and followed his eyes.

"Any idea what the…Akuma's…oh my." Ladybug's cheeks suddenly matched the bright red of her costume as she stared at the chaos happening down at street level, though 'chaos' wasn't an appropriate word for it. _'More like an orgy. What the hell is happening here?'_

"Yeah that was my first thought, too," her partner remarked.

Down in the street and along the sidewalks, multiple pairs of civilians were engaged in some very… _erotic_ activities. Some of them had stripped completely naked while others were barely just undressed enough, but they all had one thing in common and the reason the screams had died down was evident by the moans and curses being shouted instead. A few of the screams were no longer possible since mouths were engaged in other activities Ladybug noted with a heavy flush.

Ladybug became immediately aware of how close Chat Noir actually was and shuffled slightly to the side to get a bit of distance. With all of the carnal action happening below them, she didn't need him getting any ideas about her and becoming distracted. Though if she was honest with herself it had just as much to do with her not getting distracted by ideas about _him._

"Do we, umm, know what's happening?" Ladybug turned her head away from the street, not wanting to witness things she would have preferred stay inside behind closed curtains.

"Well yeah. They're all fucking like the world's ending."

"CHAT!"

"Well you asked!" His words were dripping with amusement. He was certainly enjoying her discomfort and was unwilling to let her get away without a fair amount of teasing. "Too much for your virtuous eyes, M'Lady?"

Ladybug scoffed. "I'm not some naive virgin, Chaton." Those words brought a narrowing of his eyes and a small growl to the back of his throat before shoving it deep down.

 _'Someone had MY Lady before me.'_

 _You're not exactly chaste yourself, Chat._

 _'I know. It's just…'_

 _Yeah, yeah. Territorial feline and all that._

"So. Nothing new to see, huh?" The slight break in his voice caught her attention and she turned to see him focusing on anything _except_ her. She started to be shocked by his words before understanding settled over her.

Shuffling a bit closer, she reached out and scratched under his chin, eliciting a strong purr from her feline partner. _'Still not over me, huh Minou?'_ Though they rarely breached upon the subject of his affections towards her, she had an overwhelming urge to want to talk to him about it after seeing his reaction. But that time would have to wait she supposed. "I know a few tricks that would straighten your… _tail_ , Kitty." She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You'd be surprised how _flexible_ I can be." She laughed as his foot slipped and he nearly fell off of the roof. "Careful, mon Chaton. Curiosity killed the chat, you know."

"Maybe. But satisfaction brought it back." he winked before nipping at her finger. She gave off a small shriek that came out far more playful than she meant it to be, but she couldn't deny the small flutter in her stomach that it caused.

"Keep those teeth to yourself, Kitty. We have to take care of this before all of downtown becomes the new Red Light district."

"Lead on, M'Lady." He couldn't help but grin as she threw her yo-yo out to swing away but paused to glance back at him, catching him in the act of checking out her rear. Shaking her head and rolling her eyes for good measure, she launched herself out into the open air.

Ladybug was having a difficult time putting all of her focus into their task ahead. As they had grown older, the attraction to each other had grown as well. It was only natural given how much time they spent together, not to mention how they each had developed physically. Chat Noir was much more fit than he had been back in their school days, looking like a leather-clad modern day Adonis. It certainly had not done her any favors with her emotions and more than once she wondered why it was that she kept turning him down. She knew from her interactions with him as Marinette that there was a lot more to her kitty than he let on when he was around her as Ladybug, and she had admitted to Tikki that if it wasn't for Adrien she may have been willing to accept Chat's advances. But it never seemed that she could get over her close friend and longtime love.

Meanwhile, Chat was of the same mindset as Ladybug, finding it hard to _not_ keep his eyes on her figure. Time had done nothing but make her so much more voluptuous than the beautiful teen he had fallen in love with all those years ago. It took nearly slamming into the side of a building to jar him from his less than appropriate thoughts. While he wanted to pursue Marinette as his civilian self, he couldn't stop his mind from wondering what he and his costumed partner might have had.

They passed along several streets, all of which were occupied by a few couples here and there currently giving into their more carnal desires. Ladybug had to turn her gaze away from one particular couple who were pressed up against a brick wall, the woman crying out at each thrust.

"Don't we know them, Bugaboo?" Ladybug turned back to look where her partner was pointing and nearly crashed into a nearby pole in shock.

"Alya?!" She knew that Alya and Nino had moved in together almost as soon as they had graduated and she definitely didn't have any qualms about giving Marinette all the details of their times together, but it was quite different to hear them being told than it was to see her bent over a park bench being slammed into by her boyfriend.

 _'Damn, Nino!'_ Though Chat only had eyes and an imagination for Ladybug right then, he couldn't help but silently admire the beautiful dark-skinned girl his best friend was currently fucking the hell out of, which she seemed to be enjoying immensely with how many curses and religious blasphemies were pouring from her lips. "That's the girl from the LadyBlog, right?"

"Uh, yeah. And her boyfriend, I think." They still kept certain things from each other and familiarity with certain civilians was far too close to a reveal for them. A random citizen that both of them knew could potentially blow the secret identity out of the water. "Let's just…keep going."

Chat couldn't help but flash a thumbs up and a wide grin towards his friend but it went completely unnoticed.

They covered two more streets before they had caught up to the Akuma. While most of Hawkmoth's Akuma victims tended to be made up into something gaudy and ridiculous, this Akuma was completely different. Skin that was whiter than pure snow and as smooth as porcelain was the first thing Ladybug could see, however her eyes quickly trailed over the flawless figure on the street below.

"Damn."

Ladybug flashed her partner a look, trying to impress upon him the seriousness of the situation rather than taking a free glance at a nearly naked figure, but she had to admit that his one simple word was right on the money. The sight of her wide hips, narrow waist, and firm full bust was enough to drive men, and a fair amount of women she surmised, wild with need. The only clothing covering her seemed to be lingerie as black as onyx though it shined much in the same manner as her unnaturally white skin. Ladybug guessed that it wasn't true clothing but part of her actual figure.

"I am Lovemaker. Let those whose love rings true hide their feelings no more and embrace their soulmate! Experience the beauty that is true intimacy. The baring of hearts, souls, and bodies!" The Akuma moved her arm in a slow and gentle arc, causing a purplish wave to wash over the people on the streets. "And let those who seek only to use someone's love for their own pleasure be seen for the repulsive beings they truly are."

After taking a few seconds to watch the Akuma's powers in order to form a strategy, Chat Noir thought he sensed a pattern. "Look. She's only targeting couples."

Ladybug took a moment to scrutinize it as well. She realized he was right but there also something interesting happening with certain couples. "Some of them are running away from each other. That girl there," she pointed to a young woman who had suddenly stood up from the table she was seated at with her date and shoved him backwards before fleeing the area.

"Well, she said that true lovers will embrace and users will seem repulsive, so I guess that guy was one of the ones just trying to get laid?"

"I guess so. Only thing I can think of. Though with all of this… _activity_ happening I'm surprised you can even form a coherent thought, Chaton." She smirked at him knowingly.

He wasn't about to let her get away from that though and he sneakily reached out his hand until it was right behind her. "There's only one thing on my mind right now, M'Lady." She squealed when he pinched her rear, his claws being sharp enough to definitely make her feel it through the protective layer of the suit. "I lied. _Two_ things."

"I would slap you for that but I guess that makes us even for earlier, huh?"

"We can call it even if you like, though I definitely got the better of the deal," he waggled his brow suggestively, feeling his heart pound heavier when a blush showed itself on her face.

"Down, Kitty," she murmured while trying to keep a smile off of her lips. "Let's move!"

Together the two superheroes left off the building, Chat Noir preferring to land on his feet from the fall while Ladybug came swinging on her yo-yo before dropping in front of the enemy.

"Ah! Ladybug and Chat Noir. At last. You two have something I need."

Chat smirked while watching his lady roll her eyes in exasperation. "Yes. We know. Our Miraculous. Well, we're not handing them over so you might as well just give us the akumatized object so I can go back to my lunch break." Chat shot her a slightly surprised glance but quickly dismissed the coincidence since it was a common time for most college students to be at break right then.

"Then I will just have to take them from you while you express…your love!" she cried out, waving her arm in a broad sweep. Ladybug and Chat jumped on the defensive but where the wave seemed to move slower before, this time the purple haze was much faster and grew at an alarming rate. The two tried to jump clear but before they landed on the nearby rooftop the wave had crossed over them.

It felt to Ladybug as if a shock had gone through her system. It wasn't painful, indeed it was a rather pleasing sensation. A warmth began to form in her chest, similar to what she felt anytime Adrien's hand had met hers that afternoon. A small part of her knew it was still an attack from the Akuma but a large part of her wanted to just let the feeling sweep her away.

A groan to her left caught her attention just long enough to mute the feeling slightly and she turned to see her partner gripping his head with a confused look on his own face. She noted the small tremors going through his body and surmised he was feeling much like she was. The warm feeling continued to grow as she watched her partner writhe a bit until he looked up and his eyes met hers.

Time seemed to be brought to a standstill in that moment. Both heroes felt a pulse grow through them nearly simultaneously. There was a strong pull between them, an almost overpowering magnetic draw towards one another. In seconds, they were clasped together, each pulling the other deeper into the kiss they shared. It was intense. It was passionate. And to them it was perfect. And as much as both of them wanted it to continue, they managed to separate and leapt back as if burned.

Chat looked at his lady, a shine of desire in his eyes that never left. His tongue swirled around the bottom of his lips, and the subtle taste of her on his tongue threatened to drive him mad. Ladybug wasn't faring any better. The warmth she had felt was now traveling south in a manner that shocked her enough to break her from whatever spell had overtaken them.

"Oh my god, Chat. I'm sorry! I don't-" She cut off as a hand covered in black leather reached out and grabbed hers.

"Don't be, M'lady." He gave her a small smile, though it was a bit strained. "I know it's just the Akuma-"

"But it's not!" She clapped a hand over her mouth at the outburst she never meant to say. To say Chat was stunned would be an understatement.

"My-…My lady?"

"Let's…let's just worry about the Akuma. Then we'll talk." She was conflicted beyond recognition in that moment. She knew that she and Chat had become close. Very close both as Ladybug and Marinette. But it had never seemed so clear to her that maybe there was something more between them. She had been so head over heels in love with Adrien that she couldn't see anyone else. But if it was like the Akuma said, and that the magic sought out love, _true_ love, _soulmates…_ Well, she would need to deal with that later.

"O-okay." Taking a few deep breaths he forced himself to relax, to push past the fire starting to rush through his veins, Chat took several steps away from his partner hoping the distance might do something to cool him down. It didn't have any effect on his body, in fact the heat flushing through him was steadily getting worse, but at least it gave him a bit of space to gain control over himself should he start to lose it. Already he was hard and it took everything he had not to give in to his base desires.

Ladybug couldn't banish the feeling between her legs. It felt incredible, more intense than anything she had ever experienced and nothing had even happened yet. When she had felt Chat Noir's bulge press up against her thigh when the two had grasped ahold of each other she nearly came just from the sensation. She knew it was all because of the Akuma but she wished she didn't have to care.

"I umm, I think our suits might be protecting us." It was the only thing she could think to say since they had not become like the others who were affected. At least not yet.

"They're not…doing a fantastic job at the moment," Chat said with a shudder traveling along his body. He had to turn himself away from his lady to try and get his head back in the game. "What's the plan, Bugaboo?"

Her nickname, something she had grown tom tolerate over the years, suddenly made the tingling get worse. Resisting the urge to drop her transformation and satisfy her needs, she focused back on the villain who seemed to be headed in their direction, perhaps expecting them to be too entangled with each other on the rooftop to notice her approach.

"I think I see the Akuma. Her right hand." Chat brought his gaze there and noticed the oily black color of a small ring trapped between the woman's finger and thumb as if caught just as it was removed.

"Well, I have a feeling the powers are gonna make sense after we hear her story. But for now, how do you want to handle this?" He thought back to one of their old battles. "We could fake her out, Prime Queen style."

Ladybug grimaced slightly at the mention of it. That had been one of their earlier villains and it had left her with a large feeling of guilt how she had toyed with Chat's feelings, even if he had been aware that they were simply playing a role.

"That's not a good idea." He turned giving her a questioning gaze before noting how flushed she was. "I don't think we can trust ourselves right now." He nodded in understanding. "This may be one of the times where we just wing it. And we need to win _soon_ because in a few minutes I don't think we'll be able to focus."

"I gotcha. I'm barely able to keep my eyes forward at the moment so I think you're right. Okay, let's get down there." The two leapt from the roof to land in front of the villain. If she was surprised she certainly didn't show it, only giving them a blank look but her eyes seemed to pierce right through them.

"I understand." The softness other voice rather than the commanding tone she had been using put the heroes off balance. "I can sense the love you two have for each other. The desires within yourselves. Why not let it go? Stop fighting your feelings. I want only for people who are truly in love to show it. To prove it is true and wonderful and _good._ "

The words flowed over the two partners, honeyed words that made them both shiver with need. Shocking green eyes met vivid blue and their resolve weakened. Each took a step towards the other. And then one more. And another. They could almost reach out and touch the other's hand when Ladybug noticed the pink butterfly mask that appeared over the face of Lovemaker.

 _"Now, Lovemaker! While they are distracted!"_

Almost as if she was gliding, the villain moved forward. A pure white hand reached up and made it's way towards Ladybug's ear.

With the most willpower she had ever gathered in her life, Ladybug wrenched herself away from touching her partner and grabbed Lovemaker's hand, blocking the fingers from getting to her earring. This time the villain's eyes widened in surprise, not believing anyone could possibly resist her magic.

As if the spell had been broken over him as well, Chat Noir snatched at her other hand and quickly yanked the akumatized ring from her. "Ladybug, now would be a good time!" He crushed the object between his claws and watched as the purple butterfly took to the sky.

"No more evildoing for you, little Akuma." Spinning her yo-yo out and snatching it out of the air, she quickly purified it and opened the contraption letting the now white creature escape. "Bye bye, butterfly."

With how quick the fight had gone, Ladybug had not needed to use her power, but to heal the city she needed to summon something. "Lucky Charm!" A red and black spotted object fell into her hands. She took only a moment to place at it before letting out a shocked "Eep" before throwing it as high and as fast as she could. She didn't want Chat Noir to see the plush heart with an arrow through it.

"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Ladybug moved to comfort the woman who had suddenly slumped to the ground; the black inky substance that covered her flowing away to leave the previously possessed woman disoriented. A flood of relief went through the spotted heroine as she felt the wave of ladybugs pour across the city and all of it's inhabitants, wiping away the damage caused by the fight, though her true goal had been to eliminate the physical hold the Akuma had on them and the other civilians.

She expected to feel a sense of calm wash over her. She expected everything to return back to normal. She expected it to work because it always did. Yet the same heat she had been experiencing did not leave. The ache between her legs became stronger. Her skin flushed even further than before.

Ladybug's eyes quickly darted around the area and was even more overwhelmed than when she had been at the start of the battle. Tossing her yo-yo towards a nearby building, she quickly whisked upwards and away from the people below, if only to put some distance between them and her, to try and get herself calmed down. Because everyone that had been affected by the Akuma, every couple who had stripped down enough to begin screwing in full-view of everyone, had not stopped.

A light thump behind her caused the woman to freeze. She knew that if she turned around then she would be lost, but her body was not to be denied any longer. The moment their eyes met, the two rushed at each other, lips meeting in a passionate kiss, their tongues seeking entrance and dancing together. Her fingers tangled in the blond's hair and yanked it back, breaking the contact of their lips but bringing his head towards her neck.

For a moment the lips pressed against her neck were soft, barely grazing the skin causing shivers to run along her body. She could almost feel her partner's desires overwhelming him but somehow he was able to restrain himself. One could only go against an instinctual drive so much though and the tender affection instead of loss of complete control was the best Chat could manage.

Ladybug was of a different mindset. Grasping the back of his head, she pulled him in closer, signaling she wanted, no _needed_ , more. Her efforts were rewarded after a moment's hesitation on his part, the soft kisses being replaced with teeth biting into her skin. A gasp at the change was quickly followed by a moan of desire and Ladybug raised a leg to hook around his back. Chat took advantage of it and quickly grabbed her tight rear in both hands before lifting her up allowing for both of her thighs to wrap around his hips.

With the position of her back against the chimney, she could feel the subconscious buck of his hips pushing into hers, something she returned in kind without even thinking. Gripping both of the cat ears perched above the mop of blonde hair, Ladybug pulled him off her neck to mash her lips to his own. A feverish demand of her tongue seeking entrance between his lips was swiftly accepted and the two battled for dominance as their tongues danced around each other.

When she felt one hand move from her ass and slide up her side until pressing against her breast she parted from him in a sharp gasp. Gaining what little faculties she had left, she pulled him back to her neck so that she would be free to voice her thoughts.

"Why can't they stop? Why can't _we_ stop?" It was not as if she wanted to, her drive too far along to even consider having him escape from her hold on him, but she still wanted answers. "The….mmmm…Akuma is gone. Everything is- oh right there… _yes_ , just like that…everything is fi-fixed so why are _WE_ \- oh god, Chat!" She cried out when he nipped her hard.

"Biological," came the murmured response. She could almost feel the word being dragged out over her skin. "I'm guessing the magic found the couples," he said in between kisses he trailed along her neck, "but the desire has to be physical."

"So- oh my god…S-so the cleanse didn't wipe it away?" It would be the first time it hadn't repaired something physical and she worried for a moment that she hadn't had enough power to help everyone, but that sense of failure fled from her mind when Chat's teeth found her earlobe causing her to whimper with need.

"I'm guessing it's hormonal." He changed from kisses and nips to nuzzling along her cheek. She knew from a few previous times that it was a sort of 'claiming' his cat instincts demanded. "Testosterone and estrogen levels were probably affected. That's why everyone was so willing to give in even while in public. Once le-levels-oh wow!" Ladybug had turned the tables a bit and was now nipping her partner's own neck eliciting a deep rumbling purr from his chest. "Th-the levels are t-too high. Our suits probably-mmmm, probably protected us from it immediately but the hormones kept climbing."

Words stopped being important at that point. She really did not care anymore _why_ it was happening, only that it was and that she desperately needed to see it through. The touch of his palm cupping her breast was a constant tease. She could feel the pressure and it was certainly pleasurable, but the same suit's magical properties that protected them from harm was not allowing her to feel _enough_ of what she wanted.

Her mind too clouded to care, she groaned before letting out a husky growl. "Spots off." Her transformation flowed away, leaving the woman clad in the light pink top and off-white capris she had been in that morning. Now she could take in all of the sensations Chat was causing her. A small part in the back of her mind was berating her for revealing who she was, but it went unnoticed. Until her kwami made herself and her opinion known.

"MARINETTE!" Completely beside herself, Tikki puffed up in anger. "How could you just so blatantly reveal yourself like this?!"

"I'm gonna…blame it on…the Akuma," Marinette managed to choke out. She could not care less at that moment though, the pleasure surging through her body under the administrations of her partner. She arched her back shoving her hips harder into Chat's.

Chat was so far gone he barely registered the de-transformation, only acknowledging that their was more skin to nibble on and much more supple flesh beneath his hands to grasp. It wasn't until the second voice joined hers that he was able to bring rational thought back to his mind.

"Marinette?" he questioned against her skin. A harsh intake of breath sounded above him though he did not pull away.

"Y-yeah. Are you… disappointed?"

Managing to separate his lips from her neck for a moment, Chat's green eyes met her bluebell ones that were tinged with worry. "Never, M'Lady. It's actually so much better than you could imagine." Bringing his lips to hers, he tried to keep it as gentle as possible. "My lady. My _purr_ -incess." He grinned in relief and excitement. "Both women that I love turn out to be the same one? It has to be your good luck flowing over to me." Just before his lips met hers again, he whispered "Claws in."

Marinette was blinded by the flash for a moment and she barely heard the fourth voice joining theirs that quickly vanished along with Tikki's, but when it faded and she was left staring at Adrien Agreste, the one she had always loved and never wanted to let go of, she nearly melted. She pulled back to stare in astonishment. She wanted to kick herself for not seeing it earlier. But just as a worried expression started to cross Adrien's face, she gave in to the desires currently running through her and all of those that had been present for years.

Adrien's eyes went wide as their lips met in a furious passion that outstripped any of what they had felt before. Hands were suddenly running all over each other without restraint while hips met with uncontrolled and harder thrusts, desperate to be closer.

They weren't sure who struck first, but within minutes Adrien's shirt had been lost to the wind while Marinette's had been torn in half and loosely hung over her shoulders. Her hands were tangled in his blonde locks dragging him to her chest, his lips and teeth finding their way along her breasts above the cup of her bra. Needing to feel and taste more of her, Adrien reached his hand behind her and, with years of dealing with clasps in his modeling career, deftly unclipped the bra and ripped it away from her.

Marinette let out a gasp of excitement and pleasure as his lips found their way to her breast, his tongue circling over her taut bud. "I think you're way too good at undressing women, Minou." A glint of mischief flashed in his eye before his hand found it's way to the front of her pants. He had barely pressed on her covered mound before her hips arched and a squeak left her throat.

Adrien wanted so desperately to savor the experience, to lavish her body with kisses, trail them along her body before tasting her with his lips at the source of her arousal. But the effect on his body and mind was too strong. Quickly unbuttoning her pants, he shoved them down while slipping his fingers beneath the hem of her panties and sinking two fingers deep between her folds. Marinette moaned heavily, just the feel of him pressing inside her being enough to push her near the edge. Not wanting to stop, Adrien kept pumping his fingers in and out of her sex causing Marinette to pant heavily. Slipping them in deep, he curled the tips brushing the sensitive skin behind her pelvis. Clenching down of those digits, the dam inside her burst. Shrieking with pleasure, she writhed against him. Slumping forward and pressing her forehead against his, Marinette tried to slow the beating of her heart.

He was so engrossed in the touch of her skin against his that he didn't notice his own pants had been forced to his knees until a hand reached through the opening in his boxers and grasped his hard cock. Letting out a gasp, he met the feverish gaze she was sending him.

"Fuck me. Now."

Without hesitation he used his free hand to tear one side of her panties apart letting them fall before slipping himself through the opening in his own underwear. Barely taking the time to run the head of his cock along her slit, he pressed forward and slid into her up to the hilt.

Both of them moaned loudly. Adrien could not believe how wet she was, his cock encountering no resistance at all. He could feel her muscles contracting around him and he felt himself getting close already. "Oh my god. Mari, I'm going to cum. We have to slow down."

Desperate to feel him release, it was maddening when he slowed his hips and held himself deep inside of her. For the first minute his cock would unconsciously flex every now and then causing a small moan to slip past her lips. Wanting him to push more into her, Marinette wrapped her legs around his back tightly and squeezed.

Even though the two were locked in a heated embrace, Adrien's cock between her legs and deep inside of her folds, she nearly laughed at the whimper that came from her love as he sunk in further. She could tell he wanted, _needed_ to finish and she was determined to let him. Rocking her hips enough to slide his cock back and forth inside of her making sure to bear down whenever she felt his tip reach her cervix, she grinned at the pained look crossing his perfect features as he tried so hard to delay his climax.

Now caught up in her own pleasure, Marinette gripped her legs around him tighter, not wanting to let him go for anything. "I know you want to cum. I can sense how much you are holding back but it's okay. You can let go. Chat. Adrien. I need to feel you do it inside me." Leaning in close to his ear, she breathed out a whisper. " _Cum for me,_ _Minou_."

Hearing his pet name from her lips was too much. He came, sending ropes of his seed into her. His vision went white leaving him blinded by the rapture he was experiencing. Without thought he continued to drive himself in deeper, his body demanding entry into her womb itself.

The feel of his cock pulsing inside her sent Marinette over the edge again and she sank her nails into his back, gripping as if it was the last thing she would ever do, never stopping the roll of her hips against him while leaving fresh claw marks along his skin.

Coming down from his release, Adrien was surprised he remained hard after everything that had happened, as intense as it all was. But whether it was due to the magic of the Akuma or their hormones or simply the fact that they were finally together, he truly didn't care. All he knew was that it allowed him to continue loving his princess. His Lady love.

Resuming his thrusts, he slowly and agonizingly dragged his shaft out until just the tip of his cock remained. Using one hand to lift her chin until their eyes met, Adrien pressed his lips to hers while slipping back inside of her. The moan felt along his tongue was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

When he moved his lips down to neck, lightly pressing them against her skin, he could feel the shivers flowing along her. With their more carnal lusts sated, the touches and caresses became softer and more intimate.

"Oh Adrien. Oh you feel so…perfect."

When her hand tangled in his hair at the same time she clenched her muscles around his cock. he was left unable to think properly and was forced to merely gasp in agreement. To him it felt as if they had been made for each other, physically and emotionally. There was no other possibility for how the two fit together so perfectly. Though with the knowledge of the Miraculous and their connection as soulmates it wasn't too far fetched to believe they truly were.

Taking one cheek of her delightful rear in each hand, Adrien lifted her up and paused long enough to look into her eyes. Marinette bit her lip and nodded quickly before he pushed himself into her while pulling her down. A mix of pain and pleasure surged through her and she cried out in ecstasy.

Slowly lifting her up and down his shaft was the most incredible and yet tortuous feeling he had ever experienced. Every cell in his body was screaming for him to go faster, thrust harder. But he couldn't do that to his Lady. He wanted to love her, to show her that he was capable of being gentle as well as still engaging in some of his more animalistic passion. So it was much to his surprise when Marinette began humping against his pelvis desperate for more. Letting himself get swept away he started thrusting into her harder.

Marinette was enveloped in a sense she could only describe as blissful. Each time his cock would reach her cervix it would send a dull jolt of pain through her but it was welcomed as it caused a rush of exquisite pleasure to follow.

Though they both had climaxed just a short time ago, they felt themselves climbing to a peak once more. Adrien's thrusts quickened and his shaft slid smoothly in and out of her heated sex. Driven to an almost feral level, he reached down to where her legs were hooked around him and pulled them apart, instead hooking them over his shoulders and angling the two of them to stroke deeper inside of her.

As the reach of his tip plunged further inside her than she had ever felt before, Marinette's moans turned into screams of passion and a thrill went through her as she knew the two of them would easily be heard by the world below them. The added knowledge that she was now proclaiming to the world that Adrien Agreste, her friend, her partner, her first love, was now _hers_ pushed her to the brink. One final stroke to her core was all that it took to send her over the edge and she cried out harmoniously with Adrien's guttural growls.

Lost to the feel of her muscles squeezing around his cock, the young man picked up his pace to an inhuman speed, his Chat Noir powers seeping through causing his rapidly thrusting member to slam into her hips repeatedly. Marinette's head flopped around with her eyes rolling back until only the whites showed, each quiver of her body signaling she had never stopped cumming on him. With her juices trailing down his thighs and his Lady looking like she could pass out, he gave one more thrust as deep into her as he could and spilled his seed into her womb. Unconsciously her muscles contracted milking every last drop out of him.

His cock finally softened and he felt it slip from between her lips, their mixed cum trailing down his sack and legs. This time his legs failed him and he lowered Marinette to her feet before he fell to the roof, exhausted between the battle and the sex. It had been hard and fast before managing to turn into something much more sensual and he could not wait to be inside her again. After the realization of who they now were, he was looking forward to taking his time with her, exploring every inch she had to offer. _'Maybe she would be open to dinner tonight.'_

Any plans he may have thought about forming fled when he felt a warmth surround his soft cock. Looking down, Adrien watched as Marinette lovingly dragged her tongue along him cleaning their mixed cum off. Meeting his gaze, she deliberately opened her mouth to show him the juices on her tongue before swallowing hard. Immediately he felt himself respond and watched his shaft become hard. With a sly smile, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and began to bob her head up and down. Letting it fall with a slight 'pop' she gave him a wink. "I've been waiting _years_ for this. Get comfortable, Kitty. I don't plan on letting you go _anywhere._ " Taking him back into her mouth, she moaned in pleasure making his cock vibrate.

Letting his head fall back to the roof, Adrien couldn't help but groan. "As if I would ever want to escape, M'Lady."


End file.
